Black Wings
by CHICA.SW
Summary: An abandoned destroyer is the best scenario for a story ... right? ... love, suspense and a little touch of humor ... Franky is the elder sister of Ezra, she is 21 years old


Black wings

Chapter 1: Hyper-Propeller

Sorry if it is not well written is my first story in English ... I hope you like it

After a mission the Lothal rebels were traveling in hyperspace when the ship stopped +

"Choppe!" Hera got up from the driver's seat and kicked the droid.

Ezra shrugged in the corner with a key in his hands, Sabine instead only showed her head up the stairs too frightened, an argument had begun, Who wins Hera or Chop ?, was a total scandal, Hera shouted and chopper towards A thousand noises and no one really understood what they said, because she shouted at him in twi'lek and in the droid

-Kanan, Ezra respite relief finally intervened-what happens?

-I burn in hyperdrive ... we are in the middle of nowhere, on the outer edge, the communicator is damaged, less than a quarter tank and the force will not be much help-Hera look annoying

"Calm-how long will it take to fix it?"

Hera frowned and slapped the Jedi.

"I'm burning! ... fried! ... Finite! ... Fuck! ... we can not get out of here! ... we have to turn everything off now!" Chopper who immediately moved to the controls, the lights went out minus the small of the corridors and the floor, the heating to 25%, mobility 0, stable ship -All alright?

-SI -Ezra, Sabine, Kanan, Zeb, Ahsoka and Franky answered in audisono

-Provides-Hera signaled to Zeb

\- Normal consumption week and a half, rationed from 2 and a half to 3 weeks-Zeb

-Energy-Hera points to Sabine

\- no lights and no heating and only one parsec movement for every 4 days ... 8 days ... 2 parsecs-Sabine

-The nearest place to less than 2 parsecs-Hera points to Franky

\- Imperial installations abandoned, burned, looted ... nothing that can be useful ... the wheel is almost 3 parsecs ... and a deserter star destroyer like two parsecs and a half ... is denied Franky

Exp.

-They did not say why ... it is only known that the 7 squadrons that entered did not leave, according to the imperial records, rumors say it was a band of pirates or transport criminals rebelled or idea that happened, but carried cargoes to fuel An advanced imperial complex ... from ships, food and energy ... slave-Franky

-Communication- Hera pointed at Ezra

"Nothing ... in none-Ezra

"Jedi-arm?"

-Noup ..- Kanan

"If I shut everything but the speed? Will we get to the wheel?"

-About 1500 kilometers we would stay ... jump zone to the hyper space ... could destroy the ship-Sabine

-Well ... who wants the wheel? -Hera raises his hand along with zeb and chopper

"Destroyer?" "Ezra raises his hand with the others." We won.

-Don the coordinates-Franky sat down to the board and clicked quickly, while he decreased the energy of the heating to 5% and turned off the lights, the stars finally served something that did not add space, now gave a little light, Also Chopper and Ezra's damn eyes

-I'm like a lamp-Ezra smiled when someone hit him in the head- AU ...

"Ups?" Zeb asked.

-Let us arrive in 8 days maybe less-Sabine began to do accounts- If we sacrifice the heating we can arrive in 5 days and a half

-I already turned it off-Franky turned off the heating

The cold invaded all, zeb was the only one who would recount it later but not at that time, who was colder was Hera being a warm planet and by its kind ... needed heat

"Let's lock the doors," Hera commented as she struggled to open the hallway. "The warmest place will be the common room, it's small and it will warm up quickly once we're all there-

So everyone accepted and entered their rooms for warm clothes, some blankets and things to distract a little, after less than an hour were all in the common room shaking with cold, everyone had put on warmer clothing less franky who I covered with a blanket because I did not wear enough clothes ...

Day two

Ezra, after coughing, dropped into his "bed"

"Now you too?"

All were lying down, Kanan burned with Hera, Franky with one side sabine and Ezra the other and Zeb asleep to the side of chopper

"What did you expect?" Ezra covered herself with the blanket.

"How much longer?" Sabine complained. "I'm cold.

\- only three days ... - Franky looked up at the table where he felt that someone was watching closely - bichito bichito bichitochip came out of the leftovers and cuddled near sabine ..

Day three-Me ... I get bored, I get bored, I get bored-Ezra chanting

-I despaired ...- Kanan commented

"If you can not with them, unite them ... Me ..." Sabine ...

Day four-now ... are we almost there? -Zeb

-Nu-Franky ..

Day 5

Everyone got up and approached the booth, all ready, franky coin trooper suit just in case Kanan and Ezra, Sabinecolorida as always, zeb ready for the blows and Hera ready ...

-Heyy Sabine ... my helmet? -Franky

"Let's just say I fell-Sabine handed the helmet covered in colors and shine

"Where, in a rainbow?"

-In a bucket with paint and diamond-Sabine

"And the stains casually make a lotal mural and a loth cat on the back of the neck ... right?"

"It could have been worse," Hera commented.

"How?"

"It could have been me," answered the others in audi-son ... the specter landed in the imperial destroyer, the Jedi with the saber in hand, Chopper was the only one who would stay to guard

"Then ... where is it we need?"

"At the top level in a hold," Franky replied as he turned off his green saber, reached out and felt the force, a moment later under his arm-Ezra, Zeb and Kanan seek the fuel, Hera, Sabine, and I will go By the hyper-propeller-Franky was ahead when the jedi reached

"Did you feel it?"

-I did not feel anything alive, but if as if they watched us, maybe droids but I do not think this place had been abandoned for a long time ... I never really knew why they canceled it exactly-Franky

"For what it has been, I do not want to find out." Kanan hit the wall, the team split into two, some to the left, others to the right until they stopped seeing each other ...

Everything was fine until they ran into a dead end door

"Can you open it?"

"Of course, if ..." Franky glanced sideways at a wall. "Can you undo that, I'm familiar, but I do not understand ... it's ... Rodiano, I think."

The Jedi put her hands to the front, took a deep breath and the door began to rise a little when ... a scream was heard, from Ezra

"All right?" Hera asked nervously over Kanan's communicator.

"Yes ... all right," Kanan answered annoyingly.

Just 5 minutes ago

"How will we take the fuel to the ship?"

-Ammmmm ... the force-Zeb answered sarcastically

"Well, I admit that was the obvious thing." Ezra turned to Zeb and kept walking backwards.

-stop-Kanan whisper

Ezra not listening, stumble and call back on a dead trooper, with the organs from outside, Sintion where I fell, I scream very loud ...

Now...

-Good-Hera answered non-conform

The door went up, letting the road go

-I have it ... "Black wings project, do not pass" -Comment Sabine

-jmm ... I swear I've hated that before-Franky turned to say it

Hera let loose the communicator to see a tropper his eyes were ... dead and lifeless ...

To be continued...


End file.
